


Always wanted you.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, MALE READER INSERT, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: Harry isn’t sure why you’re so nervous to present, it’s just a simple thing right? His presenting went smoothly, so surely yours would to! But that’s never the case, is it?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reader
Series: Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535936
Kudos: 125





	Always wanted you.

**Author's Note:**

> *also au where there is no voldy and every one is happy like they should be  
*6th year harry and 5th year reader/ also reader is a gryffindoor

"Did you want to be an alpha?" 

Harry arched an eyebrow at you, "Why do you ask?" 

You smiled at him through your lashes, "Isn't it obvious? I turn 16 in a week, meaning I'll present, so I'm getting a little nervous." 

He nodded and returned your smile, "Oh, well I guess I did since my dad is one. But," He cast you a look before rounding the corner, you two were heading to Gryffindoor tower, "It was obvious I was going to be one since every male in the Potter lineage has been an alpha." 

"That's kinda cool," You commented, "What about your mom?" 

"She's a beta." 

"That makes it even cooler since it's been said that alpha/beta relationships have low fertility rate." You chimed, looking at the older male in awe, "That makes you special." Your comment only resulted in Harry rolling his eyes at you. 

"What are your parents?" He asked. 

"My mom is a beta too, but my dad is a muggle, and they don't have dynamics like we do."

Harry whispered the password to the fat lady, the portrait swinging open to allow the two of you in, "That's neat I guess, since you're nervous, what do you want to be?" 

You shrugged and looked away from him in embarrassment, confusing the 6th year, "An omega..." 

"Why's that?" He sounded indifferent, which was a good thing. 

"Because that would mean I could have my own kids, and I like the thought of that." You said easily despite your embarrassment. 

Harry paused in front of you up to his dorm room, and slowly turned around to you, "Does that mean you're gay?" He asked quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear just incase you were closeted. 

You blushed brightly, not realizing what you said, "Uh, well, yeah I guess. I mean, I've never really been interested in girls romantically or sexually, so I guess that could make me gay..." You trailed off, looking away from him, "Yeah I am." You added more firmly. 

"Oh." 

That was it?

"I'm glad you are," Harry said awkwardly and started walking again, you trailing on his heels, "By that I mean, I'm glad you are sure and open about it. Even though male pregnancy and gay wizard couples aren't a new thing in the wizarding world, I know how it can get in the muggle world." You nodded sadly. 

"My parents don't know." You whispered, following him into his shared room. 

Harry put his books from todays classes away as he spoke, "I won't say anything if you don't want me to." 

You beamed at him, "Thank you, you're the only one I've told since I consider you like my best friend." You flopped down on his bed. 

"It's an honor to be called your best friend [Name]." Harry laughed, sitting down next to you, "Your birthday is next Tuesday, right?" You nodded, "Are you going to have Madam Pomfrey induce you to present? Or wait it out?" 

Most kids were induced to prevent an omega from getting jumped by any alphas near when they present. Because the omega population was low, it was pushed that possible omegas were induced. 

"I don't know yet, I do and I don't." You replied, "Because my dad's a muggle, and my mom had a muggle parent too, it's more than likely I'll be a beta." 

"There's still a chance you could be an alpha or omega though." Harry commented. 

"I know," You sat up next to him, "But being induced would be me sitting in the hospital wing from Tuesday till Thursday, and wouldn't be able to go back to class until Friday. That is three days of missed school, and I don't know how I feel about missing potions again." 

Harry laughed this, remembering last year when you broke your arm trying out for the quidditch team. You freaked out by missing one day of schooling, as well as realizing sports were not your thing. 

"I can understand that, just, uh, be careful then if you choose not to go to the hospital wing ok? It varies from person to person how long it takes after their birthday when they'll present." You nodded to his words. 

"I promise I will, no worries Harry," You grinned, "Plus if there would be any alpha to jump me, of course I'd want the best seeker Gryffindoor has seen since your father to be them." You purred, successfully making the older Gryffinddor blush. 

"Don't say something like that so freely!" He sputtered, making you laugh. 

"Harry, I'm kidding!" You elbowed him lightly, "Mostly.." 

Harry shoved you and grabbed his bag and dug out some of his assignments he had been giving early, "You're a brat," He received a cheeky smile in return, "Start on your homework, or I'll owl your parents again." He threatened. 

You paled and quickly grabbed your things and headed down to the common room to do just as he asked, leaving with a huff. Harry smiled as you left the room, slowly getting up with his herbology paper, mainly to make sure you would start on your work. Hermione would have his head on a stick if he set a bad example if he didn't, she was the only alpha that intimidated him. 

\-- 

"Happy birthday [Name]!" The golden trio sang as you came down from your dorm for breakfast. 

You gave the three a sleepy smile, still not quite fully awake, "Thanks you guys." 

The three of them gave you a hug, Hermione smoothing down your bedhead before pulling you along to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

You all chit-chatted normally for the first half of breakfast, Ron asking if your parents will be sending anything to you for your birthday and what not. 

"No, if I do get something from them, it will most likely come next week because my mom is a terrible planner," You laughed. 

"Uh, [Name]," Harry cut in, his tone of voice making it known that he was going off topic, "Have you decided whether or not you're going to the hospital wing?" Ron looked confused for a moment, but it clicked suddenly as he leaned forward. 

"Yeah, you should probably go." Ron agreed. 

You smiled and nodded, "Nah, I decided last night that I'll most likely be a beta, so when I present there shouldn't be any issues." 

Harry shook his head, "Still... You never really know what you'll be. Hermione here thought she was going to be a beta and then a week after her birthday she nearly tore Ron apart." The said girl grimaced at the memory. 

"Harry's right, you don't want that to happen." She started, "I'm still trying to earn Ron's trust back." That made the red-head laugh, as well as you laugh awkwardly.

"I'm not at all worried I'll tear someone apart, I'm not strong enough to anyways." Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"But you could present and go into heat, omega's may be on the rarer side, but it's not uncommon for people to present and go into a full heat rather than a pre-heat." Harry hissed, obviously not liking the idea of you being out in the open when you present. 

Hermione's eyes widened, "He's right again [Name], you should go see Madam Pomfrey." 

"No, I don't want to mom," You teased and stood, "I will be fine, and I promise if I feel weird or a 'heat' or 'rut' coming on, I'll run like hell to Pomfrey. I have to get to charms, see you later." You flashed them a smile before heading off. 

Hermione sighed, looking back at the other two males left behind, "Why is he like that?" 

"I don't know," Harry sighed as well, "I think he's upset." 

"Why do you think he's upset? He seemed perfectly fine to me." Ron asked, furrowing his brows in confusion. 

Harry paled and blushed all at once, "I'm not sure [Name] wants me to tell you, he confided in me and I don't want to lose his trust if he didn't want you guys to know." 

"Is it at least anything bad that we need to worry?" Hermione asked, giving him a pleading look. 

A smile twitched onto Harry's lips, "No, it's nothing bad at all. I just think he's just sad about it all." 

Hermione nodded and didn't push the subject. Ron, however, looked like he wanted to ask more, but the look he got from Hermione shut him up. 

"[Name]'s pretty strong-minded, I'm sure he'll get through it." 

\--

With all the joy of having more attention for everyone, at least in your house, saying happy birthday and talking to you more than usual, it was a long and hard day. 

First off, there was a pop-quiz in charms today that you did rather poorly on that put a damper on your mood. The thing is, you thought you knew all the answers, and when you found out you only got three questions right, it upset you. It also made you realize you should probably focus more on charms than you usually do in potions. Both were hard subjects, you just thought you were worse in potions. 

Next, there was that mishap at lunch when Ginny accidentally dropped the cake she got her mom to make and send you all down the front of your robes. You were filled with butterflies at the sweet gesture, but then frowned when you realized that this was your last pair of clean robes. 

The third thing, for far, that wasn't as bad as you thought it was, but you were almost late back to Gryffindoor tower before curfew. You were in the library working on your charms paper, seeing you needed to do really well on it to make up for that quiz this morning, and lost track of the time. 

It was exactly 10pm when you walked through the portrait hole. 

You didn't even bother to walk up to your dorm to put away your bag of books, you just slumped down into one of the free armchairs by the fire. And surprisingly, you fell asleep. 

"Is that [Name]?" Neville asked Hermione who was reading over his paper for him, checking his grammar and such. 

Hermione looked over to where the boy was pointing and her mouth dropped open, "It is, poor thing. He looks like he had a rough day." 

"So much for your birthday being a special day." Neville mused sadly. 

"Let's make sure everyone leaves him alone." Hermione prompted and Neville nodded in agreement. 

"I'm going to take his things to his dorm." 

Hermione smiled, "That's kind of you." The brunet returned her smile before heading towards you and silently grabbing your bag and heading up to put it on your bed.

\-- 

Half-past midnight you woke up. 

You didn't just wake up for the hell of it, now, something felt off. 

"[Name]?" You rubbed your eyes before looking for where the voice was coming from. 

You groaned and sat up, finally opening your eyes to meet green ones behind a pair of spectacles. 

"What time is it?" You asked, grogginess lacing your words. 

"Almost one in the morning, you need to go to bed." Harry chided softly, helping you to your feet. 

But soon found out that it was probably a bad idea. 

"A-Ah-" You clapped a hand over your mouth as soon as the moan left your lips, eyes wide and no longer filled with sleep, "I-I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from." You mumbled. 

Harry was glad you were avoiding his eye contact, because it meant you couldn't see the blush surfacing to his cheeks, "It's alright, uh, you still need to get to bed." 

You nodded absently, letting that same weird and foreign feeling wash over you again as you let the older male lead you up the stairs. 

Then everything got hot. 

Your breath came out in short huffs and pants, and you were practically clinging to Harry. 

Harry. 

You looked over at the dark-haired wizard, and your pupils blew wide. Of course you've always had a crush on the boy, he was person that made you realize you were gay, but you never felt this much attraction--no, lust for him. 

Once you were stopped in front of your dorm room door, you started clawing at your shirt, trying to take the blasted thing off. 

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, he already had the door open and cracked slightly, but dropped his hand from the doorknob. 

"It's too hot," You whined desperately, "Harry, Harry, please touch me, I want you to touch me, please." You practically begged, leaning against him. 

Instantly Harry understood what was going on. You were presenting as an omega, it was evident by the huge fucking boner Harry was desperately trying to will away. How could he get a boner from just the noises and the scent rolling off of you? 

Harry took a deep breath, which was not helpful since he just breathed in more of your sweet honey scent, in effort to level his head, "We need to get you to madam Pomfrey." 

"No!" You yelled, gripping his forearms. You probably just woke up people from how loud you were being, but you honestly didn't care at the moment, "I don't need her, I need you Harry. I need you so badly. Please." You were not above begging with how you felt right now. 

"You don't know what y-you're saying." Harry stuttered, pulling you back down the stairs with him. 

"I don't know what's wrong with me," There was a hint of fear in your voice, "But I know it feels right, oh-ah-" You moaned again when you bumped into Harry's back and rubbed your own erection against him, making Harry flinch away from you

A bead of sweet trickled down your neck into the collar of your shirt, "[Name], please, we need to get you to the hospital wing." Harry was begging now, he didn't want to do something to you that he'd regret later, no matter how willing you looked and sounded right now. And then Harry heard a door open. 

In a panic, Harry picked you up bridal style bolted from the common room and out the portrait hole. If Harry didn't want himself to do anything to you, like fucking hell he would let someone else try it. 

"Nooo," You whined pitifully, "Harry, please please please please, why can't you help me." You shifted in Harry's arms as you started to feel something wet seep through your underwear and probably your pants as well. 

Harry shuddered as a new wave of your scent washed over him, it was probably coming from your slick that he could feel coming from you. 

He was getting frustrated with you and your begging. It wasn't like he didn't want to help you, he just couldn't. He couldn't risk, first of all, getting you pregnant if he were to properly 'help you', and he couldn't ruin the friendship you two shared if it was just the heat talking through you. 

Harry ignored your babbling pleas as mush as he could, until he couldn't take it anymore and snapped. 

"[Name]!" He growled, making you practically purr and shrink against him trying to look as submissive as you could, "Helping you would mean me having sex with you, and that is not going to happen just as you're presenting." His voice was stern, surprising you through the haze of your heat-clouded mind. 

"But Harry," Again with the whining, "I don't care, I've always wanted you, don't you want me?" 

Thankfully before Harry could answer, he was knocking, rather banging, on Madam Pomfrey's door. 

Not even a minute later, a very frazzled nurse opened the door with a huff. Her hair was down, and she was wrapped in a white robe, very different from her usually attire, but that was all besides the point. 

"He's presented as an omega." Harry said quickly before she could even ask why he was here. 

She gave Harry a shocked look before your whimper shifted her eyes to you in his arms. 

You and Harry were quickly ushered into the hospital wing and to a door that was hidden by a room divider. Harry noticed that the door was thick, and all four walls were white and padded. No windows, and there was only a small bed and night stand in the room. It was rather impersonal, even more so than the hospital is already. 

"How long ago did it start?" She asked as she pulled back the sheets to the bed in the small room. 

Harry placed you on the bed as Madam Pomfrey motioned him to, but you whined at the loss of contact and reached back for Harry, "Fifteen minutes? Maybe longer, I tried to get here as fast as I could." 

She sighed, "He should have come here and been induced," She muttered, "He'll have to wait it out. If this happened during the day I could have Professor Snape bring a heat reliever since I don't keep such a potion on hand." 

"I tried to get him to come here yesterday, he was worried about missing classes." Harry said, failing at hiding the grin that grew on his face. 

You whined again and started begging for Harry once more, making Madam Pomfrey usher Harry out of the room before and shutting the door behind her, "It was a good thing you brought him here, I'm proud of you. I'm sure if any other alpha were in the same situation they would have taken advantage of Mr. [Last Name]."

Harry blushed scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Will he be ok?" 

Madam Pomfrey smiled and nodded, "He'll be fine, as long as he's regular and it only lasts until the morning. If it's any longer than that, I'll let you know." Harry didn't know what that meant, but he nodded. 

He noticed that he was still hard and his blush intensified, "Uh, that's good, but I need to get back to the tower or else... I'll get in trouble."

Madam Pomfrey must have either believed his small lie, or understood what was wrong and let Harry leave, even offering to help excuse any detention or point deduction if he got caught heading back since he helped you get here safely. 

Harry made a detour to the bathrooms before heading back to the tower, since he was in dire need to wank, or else he was sure to explode in his pants. And he felt bad, Harry really did, because it was the thought of you and remembering how sweet you smelt that got him off. 

He felt so bad though, like he just violated you without your permission, but he couldn't help himself. He's never gotten that hard in all his years. 

When Harry finally settled back down in his bed, he was wide awake, and couldn't stop thinking about you and what you meant by you 'always wanted him'. It was making him feel weird because he just knew that you meant what you said. 

That meant you liked him, right? That had to be the explanation. It made Harry feel all fluttery and bubbly and everything warm and nice at the thought of you wanting him, not just from your heat, but from even before. 

Then he thought about the fact you would be commonly known as an omega now, and that other alphas would more than likely be looking at you too, and that made him sick to his stomach. Harry was the only one supposed to be able to look at you like that, you were his and no one else was allowed to look at you, let alone touch you. 

Wait. 

Harry groaned and flopped from his back to stomach to shove his face in his pillow. He shouldn't be this possessive over you. You weren't bonded, or mated, or even dating, he had no right to think that way. You weren't his, you were your own person, and Harry would have to deal with that somehow. 

\--

"Harry?" You timidly tried to get the 6th year's attention at the Gryffindoor table. 

It was already lunch, and you were just released from Madam Pomfrey's care. You would have been released earlier, but you had to sit through he lecture you about how dangerous it was to try to present by yourself, especially with you being an omega. It was embarrassing, because after that lecture, you had to sit through he explaining in detail about what your new life had in store. The heats, down the line pregnancy, and much more that you really wished you never ever heard. 

Harry froze and slowly turned to you, not feeling as nervous when he saw you fidgeting, "Yes?" 

"Can we talk?" Your eyes darted to Hermione and Ron, "Alone? In private please?" You added quickly. 

He stared at you for a moment, a weird emotion on his face that you couldn't decipher, "Of course," He said after a while and stood up, following you out of the Great Hall. 

Unknown to you, he glared at every single person who's head turned towards you as you both walked by, disregarding the fact that some of those heads belonged to Gryffindoors. 

You stopped in a vacant corridor before you turned to the taller male, a blush painting your cheeks, "I wanted to thank you, last night, for uh, helping me to the hospital wing." You rushed out. 

Harry smiled, "Of course, it was the least I could do." He automatically replied. 

He watched your mouth open and close a few times before you sighed looking away from him, "And, and, I kind of slipped up last night," You started, hands messing with the sleeves of your robes, "I honestly didn't think I was going to be an omega, I thought it was just wishful thinking. I should have listened to you." You looked at him, staring into his eyes. 

"Really [Name], it's ok. I know you, and I know how stubborn you are about these kinds of things. I'm just glad it was me there when you presented and not someone who would have taken advantage of you." His voice was soft, making you practically melt at the tone. 

"Right, and uh, also about last night," You trailed off slightly, "It wasn't a lie, or the heat talking when I said I wanted you." You refused to look him in the eye now, "I've had a crush on you since I was twelve." You muttered.

A smile slowly broke out on Harry's face. The sense of relief that washed over Harry was almost too much. 

"You don't know how happy that makes me." Harry grinned after a moment, making your gaze shoot up to him, "It makes me feel a lot less guilty about the thoughts I had about you last night." You blushed at his words. 

"Wh-Whatever." You mumbled, pushing him lightly, "You're embarrassing." 

"I'm embarrassing?" He countered, "You are the embarrassing one, whining and begging me last night, even in front of Madam Pomfrey," He said slowly backing you into the wall, "And when I had to carry you practically all the way to the hospital wing, all because you didn't want to miss class." 

You scoffed, "Well-" 

"But it's ok, I'd do it again in a heart beat." Harry placed a hand on your cheek, forcing you to look at him, "Because I didn't realize I had feelings for you until last night." 

"Is it only because I'm an omega?" You asked sadly. 

"Of course not," Harry rushed out, "When I got back to the tower, along with the rather inappropriate thoughts I had about you," You shifted nervously at that, "I became way too possessive over you at the thought of other alphas even looking at you. Because I thought you were already mine, and I felt that you were. I never realized I have always thought like this for you, but I just thought it was brotherly affection, not something... deeper than that." He finished. 

A small smile played at your lips, "Really?" 

"Yes really." 

"Does that mean I get to kiss you whenever I want?" You asked with a quirked eyebrow. 

"No," You gaped at his denial, "Not until I get permission from your parents to date and court you." 

You laughed and nodded, "Alright, but I make no promises, I can do what I want, and my parents aren't here to drill tradition into my head and prevent me from kissing you until we get married." 

Harry laughed as well, "You're already talking marriage?" 

"Duh, I want kids remember Potter? Step up your game." It was Harry's turn to blush for once. 

Harry let go of your face and took a step back and offered you a hand, "You must be hungry, let's go back." 

You took his outstretched hand, "Alright." You smiled and let him lead you back to the Great hall. 

You both ignored the looks you were getting from your intertwined hands and giddy smiles on your faces. It felt so right, you didn't care about anything else, Harry was the only thing that mattered at the moment, and no one was going to take that from you.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways  
I am most active on twitter, join me there to yell and scream about various things @ren_writes


End file.
